yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 027
シンクロ！！ | romaji = Shinkuro Bāsasu Shinkuro!! | english = Synchro VS. Synchro!! | japanese translated = Synchro VS Synchro!! | chapter number = 27 | japanese release = October 21, 2011 | japanese cover date = December 21, 2011 }} "Synchro VS. Synchro!!" is the twenty-seventh chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed on October 21, 2011 in the 12/2011 issue of the V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 4 of the tankōbon. Summary At the Duel Zodiac, Crow tells Yusei that it's time they figured out whose Synchro is better, his or Yusei's. Yusei replies that he has a job to do, and until he finishes it, he can't afford to lose. Both Yusei and Crow think that whoever wins the Turbo Duel will get the Star Ticket from the 4th Duel Zodiac, and they state out out that it will be them. They start up their Duel Runners, and race off as the Turbo Duel begins, with Yusei taking the lead and getting the first turn. Crow praises Yusei for taking the first attack. Yusei draws and summons "Missile Knight", then sends "Junk Dragonlet" from his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Jackie Jumper". He tunes the Level 2 "Missile Knight" with the Jackie Jumper to Synchro Summon his "Scar Warrior" and Sets two cards to end his turn. He thinks that Crow's high-speed Synchro Deck can pull off multiple Synchro Summons and that he'll have to keep the initiative to fight it. Crow tells Yusei that that's how it's got to be - he's going to go all out too. He Special Summons "Blackwing - Sharnga the Waning Moon", explaining that he can Special Summon it when Yusei controls a monster with at least 2000 ATK. He comeents that that's not all - when there's a "Blackwing" on the field, he Special Summons "Blackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sun". He tunes the Level 3 "Gladius" and Level 2 "Sharnga" to Synchro Summon "Blackwing - Gram the Shining Star". Yusei smiles - that's what he was waiting for. He activates his Set Quick-Play Spell Card, "Synchro Transcend", much to Crow's shock. Yusei explains that when a Synchro Monster is Special Summoned, he can use "Synchro Transcend" to Special Summon a Synchro Monster with one Level higher than the one that was Summoned. He proceeds to Special Summon the Level 6 "Mighty Warrior." Crow is still shocked, but admits that they're both Synchro users - of course this was going to happen. He proceeds to activate his own "Synchro Transcend," allowing him to Special Summon a Synchro Monster one Level higher than "Mighty Warrior" - his best monster. He Special Summons "Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe". Yusei realizes that he and Crow were going for the same goal, now they both have two Synchro Monsters. Crow tells Yusei not to sell him short, because his high-speed Synchro Deck is nowhere near done. He plays the Spell Card, "Synchro Creed", which lets him draw two cards when there are three or more Synchro Monsters on the field. Crow thanks Yusei for helping him out, and comments that there it is. He points out that he still has a Normal Summon left this turn, and Summons "Blackwing - Pinaka the Waxing Moon", a Tuner monster. Yusei thinks that Crow did draw a Tuner monster. Then he activates "Gram's" effect, which allows him to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Blackwing" from his hand each turn, and he Special Summons "Blackwing - Damascus the Polar Light." Yusei wonders who knew Crow's Deck could work so well as Crow tunes his two Level 3 "Blackwings" to Synchro Summon "Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight". Yusei is shocked that Crow was able to Summon three Synchro Monsters in a single turn, and he wonders if Crow is even better then he is. The five Synchro Monsters face off, and Crow comments that a "Synchro Battle" is what it's all about. "Gram" attacks "Scar Warrior" with "Crescent Slice", but Scar Warrior's effect allows him to survive one battle per turn, though Yusei still takes 100 points of damage, reducing his Life Points to 3900. Crow points out that even "Scar Warrior" cannot withstand multiple attacks, and "Hawk Joe" follows up, destroying "Scar Warrior" with "Assault Claw" and reducing Yusei to 3400 LIfe POints. This time, he feels the force of Crow's Sense, and Crow speeds ahead of Yusei. He tells him that he isn't done yet, and "Nothung" attacks "Mighty Warrior". Crow comments that the attack wipes out all of Yusei's monsters. "Mighty Warrior" raises its large right arm to black the sword, while Yusei smiles. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Crow Hogan Turn 1: Yusei Fudo Yusei draws and Normal Summons "Missile Knight" (600/200). He then discards "Junk Dragonlet" to Special Summon "Jackie Jumper" (1000/1200) from his hand. He tunes his 2 monsters to Synchro Summon "Scar Warrior" (2100/1000). He sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Crow Hogan Crow Special Summons "Blackwing - Sharnga the Waning Moon" (500/500) from his hand, since Yusei controls a monster with 2000 or more ATK. He also Special Summons "Blackwing - Gladius the Midnight Sun" (800/1500) from his hand as he controls another "Blackwing" monster. He tunes his 2 monsters to Synchro Summon "Blackwing - Gram the Shining Star" (2200/1500). Yusei activates his Face-down "Synchro Transcend", which, when the opponent Summons a Synchro Monster, allows him to Summon 1 Synchro Monster 1 Level higher from his Extra Deck. Yusei Special Summons "Mighty Warrior" (2200/2000). Crow also activates a "Synchro Transcend", Special Summoning "Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe" (2600/2000). Crow activates "Synchro Creed" from his hand, allowing him to draw 2 cards as there are 4 Synchro Monsters on the field. He then Normal Summons "Blackwing - Pinaka the Waxing Moon" (1200/1000), and activates the effect of his "Blackwing - Gram the Shining Star", Special Summoning "Blackwing - Damascus the Polar Night" (1300/700) from his hand. He tunes his "Blackwing - Pinaka the Waxing Moon" with his "Blackwing - Damascus the Polar Night" to Synchro Summon "Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight" (2400/1600). Crow attacks "Scar Warrior" with "Blackwing - Gram the Shining Star", but "Scar Warrior" isn't destroyed due to its own effect (Yusei 4000 → 3900). He then attacks "Scar Warrior" with "Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe", destroying it (Yusei 3900 → 3400). He ends up by attacking "Mighty Warrior" with "Blackwing - Nothung the Starlight". Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here.